1. Field of the Invention
The preferred embodiment proposed in this invention pertains to incorporating a treadmill support device, particularly referring to a folding condition that provides a sure way to stabilize the runner frarne, whether it be positioned horizontally in an operative mode, or in a vertical folded state to achieve sound and stable support function, that further provides comfortability and safety features of an innovative invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pursuant to the basic design deployed in most common treadmills due to bulky dimension and volume that tends to take up considerable space, thus most of them have been incorporated with the feature of having the frame flipped vertically in a folded condition so to reduce its bulk and the space that it takes up. Therefore, it has become a critical consideration in terms of how to ensure its stability when the treadmill is flipped to an vertical upright position or else it may be prone to fall down causing incidental occurrence that may endanger the safety of people.